


To Slay A Dragon

by Riddle_Me_This_Darling



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22349770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riddle_Me_This_Darling/pseuds/Riddle_Me_This_Darling
Summary: Master George wishes to play with Thomas, but the butler is busy.
Relationships: Thomas Barrow & George Crawley
Comments: 4
Kudos: 88





	To Slay A Dragon

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, beautiful people. I hope you enjoy this story. It's short and sweet.
> 
> I wish we could have seen more interaction between Thomas and George, but I'm glad Thomas made a small friend all the same.

“I know you’re there, Master George.”

Thomas Barrow had just left the library when he spotted the young child’s shadow creeping along the wall. Little George Crawley had taken a shine to Thomas, admiration that was wholeheartedly returned. They were friends, he and the small child. Thomas always made sure to find the time to devote some attention to each of the children, but Master George held a special place in his heart. If he weren’t so busy, he would have initiated a game of ‘hide and seek’, but alas, there were matters to attend to downstairs.

Behind him, he heard a grumble, followed by the complaint, “I was going to scare you, Mr Barrow.” George still spoke with an endearing lisp common in young children.

Turning on his heel, Thomas faced the boy and placed his hands smartly behind his back, greeting the sulking child with a warm smile. He had to restrain himself from laughing when he noticed the boy’s attire. Around his small shoulders was his patterned baby quilt, worn as a cape. Seeing no reason to chastise the child for playing dress-up, Thomas didn't mention it.

“Scaring people isn’t very kind, is it, Master George?”

The boy pouted and shook his head.

“No, but it can be a lot of fun,” George mumbled, averting his gaze to the floor.

Thomas laughed and shrugged his shoulders, admitting, “I suppose you make a fair point.”

The boy looked up at him and grinned cheekily, leaving no trace of remorse. His big eyes shined like washed up pebbles on the seashore, and Thomas couldn’t help smiling back.

“Now then, young man,” he said firmly. “I believe nanny will soon be looking for you. Don’t you think we should head upstairs? Take you back to the nursery?”

It was George’s turn to shrug as he stepped forward to take hold of the butler’s hand. Sighing, he allowed Thomas to lead him towards the stairs. They played a game on the way up, hopping and jumping until they reached the top. As they passed a window, George strained his neck to see the view.

“I want to play outside, Barrow,” he said, still craning his small neck. “It’s not raining.”

“You played outside with nanny earlier.”

“But I want to go out again. I didn’t finish fighting the dragon.”

“You will have to fight the dragon again tomorrow.”

Defeated, the boy dramatically threw his head back and sighed loudly. He didn’t let go of the butler’s hand, but he began to drag his feet as they neared the nursery. Once they were outside the door, Thomas knocked and ushered George inside.

“I was just about to fetch you,” said the nanny, who had whipped around to face the door. She looked a little flustered, and her cheeks were as rosy as pink peonies.

“Master George will remain in the nursery until instructed otherwise, won’t he?” Thomas said to the boy, raising an expectant eyebrow.

"I also think it's time to remove your cape, don't you?" Nanny questioned, looking down at George with her hands on her hips.

George plopped himself down onto the floor and nodded.

“Thank you, Mister Barrow,” the nanny said kindly, gazing at the boy fondly as he neatly folded his blanket across his lap.

Behind her, Sybbie paid no attention, engrossed in a storybook. Meanwhile, both Caroline and Mr and Mrs Bates son, Johnny, were having a peaceful afternoon nap. As calm as the nursery was, Thomas understood why George was bored.

“I’ll take my leave,” said Thomas. “Be good, Master George.”

“I will,” George muttered before yawning.

“Bye, Mister Barrow,” Sybbie called to him, although she didn’t look up from her book.

As Thomas was leaving, nanny shushed Sybbie and told her not to wake the little ones. Thomas smiled to himself as he hurried along the corridor to the hidden servant’s door. Pushing it open, he made his way to the office, deciding he would get as much work done as possible today so that tomorrow, he may find the time to assist a young knight in slaying in a dragon. He might even speak to Miss Baxter about the old red curtains that lay abandoned in the attic, and whether she could fashion them into a real cape.


End file.
